paradis artificiels
by lyraparledor
Summary: Bella pleure Edward en sombrant dans l'alcool, la drogue et les deviances qui y sont liée. Et si l'amour ne triomphe pas toujours? Et si le couple Bella/Edward n'etait pas aussi fort qu'on croyait? Et si les happy-end n'étaient pas de toute les histoire?
1. Prologue

_***¤*¤*paradis artificiels*¤*¤***_

_*******¤*¤*Disclamer*¤*¤***_

_******Ceci est une fan-fiction sur Twilight les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fait que les imaginés dans une situation différente de l'histoire originale. Ceci est une all human. Couple: *Jasper/Alice*Emmett/Rosalie*Carlisle/Ésmée***_

_*******¤*¤*Prologue*¤*¤***_

_******Bella vit mal sa rupture avec Edward qui à eu lieu six mois plus tôt. Elle a sombré dans l'alcool, la drogue et les deviances qui y sont liées au grand damne de Charlie qui ne reconnait plus sa fille. Jusqu'au jour ou Bella fugue et est admise à l'hopital de Juneau pour une overdose. Le medecin urgentiste qui la soigne n'est autre que Carlisle, qui lui propose de l'heberger jusqu'a que Charlie vienne la cherché. Elle refusera de se faire soignée et fuguera de nouveau. Edward va essayé de la la retrouvée et de la sauvé. Mais il se retrouvera à peut-être poursuivre un rêve. La Bella qu'il connaissait est morte quand il la quitté et la nouvelle ne veut pas qu'elle l'approche et fait tout pour le faire souffrir comme il l'a fait souffrir. Elle parcourra les États-unis pour tentez d'oublié sa peine dans les paradis artificiels mais son passé finira par la rattrapé et la souffrance se fera plus violente encore. Et si l'amour ne triomphe pas toujours? Et si le couple Bella/Edward n'etait pas aussi fort qu'on croyait? Et si les happy-end n'étaient pas de toute les histoire?**_


	2. Chapitre premier

**_*¤*¤*Disclamer*¤*¤*_**

_**Ceci est une fan-fiction sur Twilight les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fait que les imaginés dans une situation différente de l'histoire originale. Ceci est une all human. Couple: *Jasper/Alice*Emmett/Rosalie*Carlisle/Ésmée***_

**_*¤*¤*Chapitre Premier*¤*¤*_**

**_*Bal de fin_**

_**d'études, le 4 juin 2009, Forks, États de**_

**_Washington, États-Unis*_**

_**« -Et le couple de l'année est ....**_

_**Bella Swan et Edward Cullen »**_

_**Bella Swan et Edward Cullen n'en revenait pas d'avoir été glus couple de l'année, ils embrasèrent leur amis avant de montés sur scènes pour recevoir les honneurs tandis que le lycée entier les encouragée. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils sortait ensemble et ils était toujours aussi fusionnels ensemble. La soirée se déroulais comme d'habitude dans le gymnase du lycée ce qui permit à Bella et aux Cullen de se défiler en plein milieu de la fête pour la poursuivre chacun de leur coté. Bella et Edward décidèrent de finir la soirée à la villa Cullen profitant du fait que Carlisle et Ésmée était parti en week-end chez des amis de la famille. Ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Edward et s'offrirent un cadeau bien plus précieux que n'importe quel objet au monde, leur virginité. Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils furent réveillés par l'habituel discrétion d'Emmett qui entra sans frappé sur la porte. **_

_**« -Bah alors Swan as tu enfin perverti mon tit frère? »**_

_**« -Ta gueule Emmy Bears et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »**_

_**C'était toujours ainsi que Bella et Emmett se parlait et à chaque fois Emmett boudait a cause du surnom que Bella lui donnait. Edward et Bella prirent une douche ensemble avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner avec les autres.**_

**_*Boutique de vêtements, le 6 juin 2009, Seattle, États de_**

**_Washington, États-Unis*_**

_**Alice, Bella, Ésmée et Rosalie se trouvait dans une boutique de vêtements pour pouvoir préparer les vacances prévue en Californie entre les filles et leurs hommes. Alice semblait prendre plaisir a jouer à Bella barbie tandis que Ésmée peinait à calmé les ardeurs de ses filles. Rosalie tourné en bourrique en criant l'incapacité des vendeuses de la boutique a lui trouvé des vêtements qui la mette en valeur. Bella devenait de plus en plus folle a cause des quatre portant de vêtements que Alice lui avait ordonné d'essayer.**_

**_*Maison de la famille Cullen, le 17 juin 2009, Santa Cruz, États de_**

**_Californie, États-Unis*_**

_**« -Les filles dépêchez vous avant qu'on soit bloqué dans les embouteillages. »**_

_**« -On arrive Emmy Bears, on arrive. »**_

_**Tout le monde rigola devant ce que venait de dire Rosalie à Emmett parce que s'était bien la première fois qu'elle utilisait le surnom que Bella avait donné à son homme. les filles descendirent devant les regards admiratif de leur hommes.**_

**_*Foret de Forks, 15 Juillet 2009, Forks, États de_**

**_Washington, États-Unis*_**

_**« -C'est fini Bella. »**_

_**« -Comment sa fini? »**_

_**« -Je te quitte, nous demenageons**_

_**et je met fin à notre histoire**_

_**qui ne m'importe rien de bon »**_

_**Bella parti en courant dans le sens opposé elle ne voulait pas y croire, ne voulait pas affronté la réalité et ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il n'essaya même pas de l'arreté, un eclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux, il fit demi tour et parti. Elle tomba sur le sol et une torpeur lourde l'envahit, elle se laissa transporté pour oublié sa peine et sa douleur naissante.**_


	3. Deuxième chapitre

**_*¤*¤*Disclamer*¤*¤*_**

**_Ceci est une fan-fiction sur Twilight les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fait que les imaginés dans une situation différente de l'histoire originale. Ceci est une all human. Couple: *Jasper/Alice*Emmett/Rosalie*Carlisle/Ésmée*_**

_**A partir de maintenant les chapitre seront écrit comme**_

**_le journal intime de Bella et de temps en temps Edward._**

**_*¤*¤*Deuxième Chapitre*¤*¤*_**

**_Ce journal appartient à Isabella Marie Lucie Swan_**

_**Née le 13 Septembre 1992**_

_**15 A**__**oût **__**2009**_

_**Cher Journal cela fait un mois que Edward ma quitté.**_

_**Un mois que je ne mange presque rien et que mon**_

_**père s'inquiete pour moi. Même si il fait tout pour que**_

_**je ne remarque rien, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Aujourd'hui**_

_**il travaille alors pour essayé d'oublié je suis parti acheté **_

_**de l'alcool. J'ai bu une bouteille avant de m'endormir.**_

_**En me réveillant j'avais oublié une partie de la journée**_

_**et je fus heureuse de constaté que quelque chose pouvait**_

_**effacé Edward même temporairement de ma mémoire.**_

_**13 Septembre 2009**_

_**Cher Journal aujourd'hui je fête mes 17 ans et Charlie à jugé **_

_**utile d'invité Renée je pense qu'il se doutent de quelque chose.**_

_**Il ma donné un portable et ma explicitement demandé de**_

_**ne pas l'eteindre. Ce soir j'attendrait que tout le monde dors**_

_**pour allé à une fête à Port Angeles. Je retrouverais mes potes**_

_**et les paradis artificiels qui me font oublié la douleur si**_

_**puissante qui me terrasse de jour en jour.**_

_**17 Octobre 2009**_

_**Cher jounal voilà trois mois qu'il est parti et que je n'ait plus de**_

_**nouvelle d'eux. Je me laisse emporté de plus en plus souvent par**_

_**la drogue et l'alcool. À chaque fois je tombe dans une sorte de **_

_**tourbillon de couleurs et de sons que je savais qui n'existai pas**_

_**dans la realité. Charlie est au courant de se que je fait pour **_

_**avoir arrété plusieurs fois mon dealer mais il continu de faire **_

_**comme si de rien n'etait.**_

_**17 Novembre 2009**_

_**Cher journal j'ai toujours aussi mal même si cela faisait quatre**_

_**mois qu'ils mon abandonnés. Je prends des doses de plus en **_

_**plus forte pour me deconnecté de la realité. Mais j'ais de plus**_

_**en plus de mal a payer mes doses. La dernière fois j'ais du couché**_

_**avec mon nouveau dealer pour avoir ma dose. La sensation de**_

_**manque me fait souffrir mais beaucoup moins que ce que je ressens**_

_**depuis se fameux jour dans la foret.**_

_**17 Décembre 2009**_

_**Cher journal c'est bientôt Noël mais je n'arrive pas à faire **_

_**semblant,je ressemble de plus en plus à une loque. Je ne mange **_

_**plus depuis plusieurs jours et je pense à partir, Charlie a essayé **_

_**à plusieurs reprise de m'enfermé dans la chambre pour m'empeché **_

_**de sortir. Deja cinq mois qu'ils sont partis mais la douleur**_

**_est beaucoup plus violente et elle me terrasse de plus_**

_**en plus.**_

_**17 Janvier 2010**_

_**Cher journal je suis enfin parti de chez moi, Charlie me **_

_**privait de ma liberté, il me suivait partout dans la **_

_**maison quand il était la sinon il demandé à un de ses**_

_**adjoints de me surveillé. J'avais appelé mon dealer et**_

_**il ma emmené avec lui a juneau ou nous pourrions**_

_**être tranquille et nous shooté a volonté. J'espere **_

_**que la cam qui trouvera pourra me shooté**_

_**assez pour oublié l'enfer de douleur dans lequel**_

_**je suis plongé à longueur de journée.**_


	4. Troisième chapitre

**_*¤*¤*Disclamer*¤*¤*_**

**_Ceci est une fan-fiction sur Twilight les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fait que les imaginés dans une situation différente de l'histoire originale. Ceci est une all human. Couple: *Jasper/Alice*Emmett/Rosalie*Carlisle/Ésmée*_**

**_*¤*¤*Troisième Chapitre*¤*¤*_**

**_Ce journal appartient à Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_**

_**Née le 25 Juillet 1992**_

_**24 Janvier 2010**_

_**Cher journal aujourd'hui je suis allé voir Carlisle à l'hopital il avait besoin**_

_**de moi pour l'aidé à examiné un groupe de jeune qui venait de faire une overdose groupé. Je ne sors de ma chambre que quand mon père m'appelle**_

_**pour lui donné un coup de main à l'hopital. Depuis que j'ai quitté Bella**_

_**je ne suis plus le même. Je me rapellerais toujours la douleur qui c'est**_

_**installé dans ses prunelles se jour d'août quand je l'ait quitté**_

_**tout sa parce que j'avais l'impression de l'empecher de faire sa vie **_

_**et je l'avais bien vu pendant les vacances alors qu'elles discutait **_

_**avec des amis qu'on s'etait fait à Santa Cruz.**_

_**Arrivé à l'hopital ils étaient cinq alors que mon père m'avait dit six **_

_**au telephone. J'entendis Carlisle parlé, il etait dans une salle d'examen,**_

_**la patiente qu'il soignait ressemblé à ma Bella sauf qu'elle etait plus**_

_**mince, les cheveux etait ternes et les traits tirés mais sinon c'etait le **_

_**portrait craché de Bella. Il me fit sortir de la salle et m'ordonna**_

_**de rentré.**_

_**25 Janvier 2010**_

_**Cher journal c'est bien Bella que j'ai vu hier dans la salle d'examen.**_

_**J'ai entendu mon père en parlé à ma mère cette nuit quand il**_

_**pensait que je pourrait pas l'entendre. Pourquoi Bella etait dans**_

_**cet état? Je sais juste qu'elle à un journal elle aussi et que Ésmée **_

_**en a lut des morceaux et qu'elle c'est mise à pleurer. J'espere que se **_

_**n'est pas à cause de mo**__**i qu'elle est dans cet état.**_

_**27 Janvi**__**er 2010**_

_**Cher journal Bella c'est enfuie de l'hopital. Quand Carlisle est allez la**_

_**voir hier, il lui avait proposé de l'hebergé le temps que Charlie arrive**_

_**pour la recuperer elle à refusé. Ce matin quand il est parti faire ses**_

_**visites il n'y avait qu'un mot sur le lit vide de Bella.**_

_**28 Janvier 2010**_

_**Cher Journal je suis parti pour retrouvé Bella et la ramené**_

_**à Charlie. J'ais deja visité la plus grande partie des trous a junkie qu'il **_

_**y a dans le coin et aucune trace de Bella. Je me suis arrété dans un motel **_

_**juste à coté d'une station de bus et ma chambre donne **_

_**sur l'embarcadère comme sa je suis sur de la voir si elle veut**_

_**prendre le bus.**_

_**29 Janvier 2010**_

_**Cher journal j'ai vu Bella ce matin elle montait dans un bus **_

_**en direction de la Californie. Elle avait l'air d'être dans les**_

_**vapes et le pire pour moi c'est qu'elle etait apparement avec le**_

_**mec qui l'accompagnait. Alice ma appelé aprés que Bella soit monté **_

_**dans le bus. Elle voulait que je rentre et que je laisse Bella realisé **_

_**l'erreur qu'elle est en train de faire.**_


	5. Quatrième chapitre

**_*¤*¤*Disclamer*¤*¤*_**

**_Ceci est une fan-fiction sur Twilight les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fait que les imaginés dans une situation différente de l'histoire originale. Ceci est une all human. Couple: *Jasper/Alice*Emmett/Rosalie*Carlisle/Ésmée*_**

**_*¤*¤*Quatrième Chapitre*¤*¤*_**

**_Ce journal appartient à Isabella Marie Lucie Swan_**

_**Née le 13 Septembre 1992**_

_**26 Janvier 2010**_

_**Cher journal je me suis reveillé à l'hopital hier d'aprés les infirmières j'ai **_

_**fait une overdose et la j'attend le medecin qui s'occupe de mon cas**_

_**mais se qui m'etonnes c'est qu'elles connaissent mon prenom.**_

_**Encore heureux que j'ai pas pris mes papiers je n'ait pas envie de **_

_**rentrée à Forks. **_

_**27 Janvier 2010**_

_**Cher journal je me suis enfuie de l'hopital. Je peux pas croire que**_

_**Les Cullen soit ici et le pire c'est que Carlisle à été le médecin**_

_**qui c'est occupé de moi quand je suis arrivé. Hier il ma proposé**_

_**d'habité avec eux jusqu'à que Charlie arrive pour me ramener à**_

_**Forks et comme je ne veux plus avoir de contact avec eux j'ais**_

_**refusé et je me suis donné la permission de sortir juste avant**_

_**la visite de Carlisle.**_

_**28 Janvier 2010**_

_**Cher journal aujourd'hui j'ai appris par des amis que Edward**_

_**me cherche en ville alors pour être sur qu'il me trouve pas **_

_**j'ai dormi au motel juste en face de la station de bus et demain **_

_**matin je pars en Californie mais j'ai du payer la chambre et mon**_

_**ticket de bus avec l'argent qui devait payer ma dose et je crois que soit**_

_**je vais mendier soit je vais devoir donné mon corps au premier dealer**_

_**que je verrais si j'ai pas d'argent.**_

_**29 Janvier 2010**_

_**Cher journal je suis monté dans le premier bus en partance vers**_

_**la Californie et quand je me suis assis devant une fenêtre j'ai vu Edward**_

_**sortir de la chambre juste à coté de celle que j'avait eu cette nuit.**_

_**Mon dieu que faisait-il ici? Si il croit me recuperé il se met le doigt dans**_

_**l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate. C'est lui qui ma quitté pas moi qu'il**_

_**assumes ses actes au lieu d'essayé de me trouvé par pitié a cause **_

_**de se qu'il ma fait.**_

_**30 Janvier 2010**_

_**Cher journal je suis en route pour la Californie et mon voisin de siege,**_

_**un gros porc, à accepté de me donné de l'argent si je lui **_

_**faisait une gaterie comme il dit. J'ai deja 100$ dans ma**_

_**poche pour payer ma dose en arrivant. J'en peut plus**_

_**le voyage est trop long pour moi vivement que se fichu car**_

_**arrive à destination et rapidement.**_

_**1 Février 2010**_

_**Cher journal d'aprés l'incompetent qui nous sert de chauffeur**_

_**on est à mis chemin. J'en peut plus ma crise de manque me**_

_**rend encore plus acariâtre et mon voisin ma donné une des **_

_**bouteilles de whisky qu'il avait planqué dans son sac a l'inssu**_

_**de sa femme m'a t'il dit. J'ai changé de siege j'en avait marre**_

_**du mec assis à coté de moi si il dort pas il passe son temps **_

_**à me tripoté je suis peut-être une junkie mais pas une**_

_**prostituée à plein temps.**_


	6. Cinquième chapitre

***¤*¤*cinquième chapitre*¤*¤***

***¤*¤*Disclamer*¤*¤***

**Ceci est une fan-fiction sur Twilight les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fait que les imaginés dans une situation différente de l'histoire originale. Ceci est une all human. Couple: *Jasper/Alice*Emmett/Rosalie*Carlisle/Ésmée***

***¤*¤*Cinquième Chapitre*¤*¤***

***Maison de Charlie Swan,**

** le 1 Fevrier 2010,**

** Forks, États de  
Washington, États-Unis***

**Il etait 15h de l'aprés-midi et cela fait presqu'un mois que Charlie**

**Swan ne travaille plus et recherche sa fille Bella. Il se leva et ouvrit**

**la porte et les personnes devant lui le regardé avec une flamme de **

**douleur dans le regard. Ils les laissa entré et commencèrent à parlé :**

**-Charlie comment vas tu?**

**-Sa ne va pas et comment allez-vous?**

**-Sa ne vas pas non plus.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Carlisle?**

**-Il y à quelque jours un groupe de jeune est arrivé **

**aux urgences de l'hopital de juneau ou je travaillé il**

**venait tous de faire une overdose et parmis eux il y avait ...**

**-... Bella. C'est sa Carlisle tu peux me le dire cela fait**

**presque un mois que je la cherche.**

**-Oui Charlie mais quand elle à compris que j'etait son medecin**

**et que j'allait t'appeler pour que tu viennes la chercher elle**

**s'est enfuit de l'hopital et Edward est parti à sa recherche et**

**apparemment elle part vers la californie.**

** Charlie Swan s'effondra par terre tandis que Carlisle Cullen tenté de le calmer par tous les moyens possible. Le soir même Charlie Swan emmenagea chez les Cullen le temps que durerait les recherches.**

**Alice Cullen proposa de faire circulé un avis de recherche sur Bella pour tenté de la localisé. Et c'est ainsi que la famille Cullen et Charlie Swan se mirent au travail. Deux jours plus tard Renéee Dwyer, la mère de Bella, arriva pour aider aux recherches.**

***Maison des Cullen,**

** le 4 Fevrier 2010,**

***Forks, États de  
Washington, États-Unis***

**Il regnait une sorte de tension dans l'atmosphère de la maison Cullen,**

**une jeune fille avait reconnu Bella dans un bus qui se dirigeait vers la Californie et elle ajouta qu'elle avait l'air malade et qu'elle tremblait. Dans les heures qui suivirent toute une agitation se mit a resonner dans le salon tous les Cullen, Charlie Swan et Renée Dwyer se preparait à partir en Californie pour essayé de la ramener.**

***Aeroport de Los-Angeles,**

** le 6 Fevrier 2010,**

**Los-Angeles, États de  
Californie, États-Unis***

**Les Cullen, Charlie Swan et Renée Dwyer viennent de debarqué et se dirigent vers l'hôtel dans lequel ils avait 4 suite de reservés et s'installerent en attendant que Bella arrive. Ils s'etaient renseigner auprés de la compagnie de bus et avaient appris que le bus etait un direct Juneau-Los-Angeles. Mais il ne savait pas que cela faisait 3 jours que Bella etait arrivé et il furent choqué en la voyant mendié juste devant la porte de l'hôtel.**


	7. Sixième chapitre

***¤*¤*Disclamer*¤*¤***

**Ceci est une fan-fiction sur Twilight les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fait que les imaginés dans une situation différente de l'histoire originale. Ceci est une all human. Couple: *Jasper/Alice*Emmett/Rosalie*Carlisle/Ésmée***

***¤*¤*Sixième Chapitre*¤*¤***

**Ce journal appartient àIsabella Marie Lucie Swan**

**Née le 13 Septembre 1992**

**6 Février 2010**

**Cher journal cela fait 3 jours que je suis arriver à Los-angeles et aujourd'hui je suis partie mendier en ville à coté d'un hôtel. Je sais qu'en me mettant juste à l'entrée les clients vont me donner un billet pour que je disparaisse de leur vue et surtout pour qu'il puissent se donner bonne conscience. Depuis ce matin que je suis posté la, j'ai deja gagner 250$ et je compte pas m'arreter la, avec un peu de chance je réussirait a avoir plus. **

**  
7 Février 2010**

**Cher journal depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression d'avoir des hallucinations à chaque coins de rue ou je passe je crois voir soit un des membres de la famille Cullen ou mes parents et quand je me retourne pour verifier il n'y a plus rien. Aujourd'hui j'ai la sensation d'ettoufer et je pense que tous le monde me manque. Ce midi j'ai entendu une chanson et les paroles me correspondait totalement.**

**_Sur l'oreiller une larme  
Dans mon souvenir un drame  
Tout ce qu'il m'a laissé  
Un pas que l'on croit entendre  
Une voix que l'on veut surprendre  
Je sais c'est du, du passé_**

**_Refrain :_**

**_J'm'en fous, j'ai pas besoin de toi  
Pas besoin de tes bras  
Ton image reflète ce que j'aime pas  
Quel que soit les recours,  
Les appels au secours,  
Surtout ne te retourne pas  
Cours cours loin, le chemin est long  
Avant qu'une autre te prenne la main_**

**_Ensorcelée ce soir  
Je continue à y croire  
A lui, à nous  
Un bout de tissu parfumé  
Le temps ne l'a pas enlevé  
Tout ça de moi, de tout_**

**_Refrain :_**

**_J'm'en fous  
J'ai pas besoin de toi  
Pas besoin de tes bras  
Ton image reflète ce que j'aime pas  
Quel que soit les recours,  
Les appels au secours,  
Surtout ne te retourne pas  
Cours cours loin, le chemin est long_**_**s**_  
**_Avant qu'une autre te prenne la main_**

**_hehe hehe haha hehe _**

**_papapalapapa_**

** _papapalapapa  
papapalapapa pa_**

**_J'm'en fous...  
J'ai pas besoin de toi  
Pas besoin de tes bras  
Ton image reflète ce que j'aime pas  
Quel que soit les recours,  
Les appels au secours,  
Surtout ne te retourne pas  
Cours cours loin, le chemin est long  
Avant qu'une autre te prenne la main..._**

**_Avant qu'une autre te prenne la main_**

**_Avant qu'une autre te…te prenne la main_**

**  
8 Février 2010**

**Cher journal aujourd'hui hier soir en rentrant au squat je me suis senti**

**suivi et se matin en me reveillant se matin j'etait dans un lit alors que je me rappelle très bien m'etre couché sur le vieux matelas qu'il y avait dans ma piaule et je suis certaine d'etre resté habillé alors que la j'ai un pyjama sur moi et en plus j'ai bien l'impression qu'on ma lavé. Ou est-ce que je suis?? Et surtout chez qui????**

**9 Février 2010**

**Cher journal je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel loué par les Cullen et ma mère s'occupe de moi. Ils ont tous essayé de m'approché mais je les rejette tous sauf Ésmée et ma mère. Personne ne comprend se qui se passe et je sais que Edward veut me voir mais je refuse qu'il rentre dans la chambre. Je sais que mon attitude les blessent mais j'ai souffert de leur départ et j'ai souffert de l'inattention de Charlie pendant ma dépression.**

**10 Février 2010**

**Cher journal je vient de frapper edward. J'etait dans la salle de bain en train de prendre une douche et quand je suis sorti il etait dans la chambre en train de te lire et en train de fouiller mes affaires. Je suis arriver sur lui comme une furie et je lui ait envoyé un coup de poing magistrale dans le nez et je crois bien que je lui ait cassé et je ui ait hurlé dessus. Ésmée et ma mère sont venu alerté par les cris et elles ont du appellé Emmett pour me retenir et m'empecher de blesser d'avantage Edward et Carlisle dû me faire prendre un calmant de force tellement j'etait enervé.**

**11 Février 2010**

**Cher Journal je vais noté sur tes pages aujourd'hui un texte de chanson qui me tiens à coeur.**

**_Combien d'années, combien de mois, combien de jours ?  
Combien de temps faudra t-il pour oublier ?  
Mes souvenirs me blessent sans aucun détour.  
Enfermé dans le passé pourquoi tu continus à vivre ?_**

**_Je n'ai pas la prétention de te récupérer.  
Je veux juste oublier. Car j'ai si mal..._**

**_[REFRAIN]:_**

**_Sors de ma tête, sors de mon coeur.  
Je veux être libre.  
Mes nuits sont trop longues,  
mes souvenirs trop courts.  
Libère-moi, délivre-moi.  
Sors de ma tête, sors de mon corps.  
Je veux être libre.  
Mes nuits trop longues, mes souvenirs trop vivants._**

**_Eh eh eh...  
Oh oh oh...  
Eh yeah yeah..._**

**_Ma vie n'a pas bien changé depuis ton départ.  
Je gardes tourjours un moment pour toi.  
En ce qui concerne le train de ma vie je suis en retard.  
Mes valises remplient d'images de toi._**

**_Je n'ai pas la prétention de te récupérer.  
Je veux juste oublier. Car j'ai si mal..._**

**_[REFRAIN]x2:_**

**_Sors de ma tête, sors de mon coeur.  
Je veux être libre.  
Mes nuits sont trop longues,  
mes souvenirs trop courts.  
Libère-moi, délivre-moi.  
Sors de ma tête, sors de mon corps.  
Je veux être libre.  
Mes nuits trop longues, mes souvenirs trop vivants._**


	8. Septième chapitre

***¤*¤*septième chapitre*¤*¤***

***¤*¤*Disclamer*¤*¤***

**Ceci est une fan-fiction sur Twilight les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fait que les imaginés dans une situation différente de l'histoire originale. Ceci est une all human. Couple: *Jasper/Alice*Emmett/Rosalie*Carlisle/Ésmée***

***¤*¤*Septième Chapitre*¤*¤***

**Ce journal appartient à Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

**Née le 25 Juillet 1992**

**6 Février 2010**

**Cher journal cela fait 2 jours que je suis arrivé à Los-angeles et je cherche Bella dans toute la ville. Alice ma appellé pour me dire qu'ils etaient tous en ville pour essayé de ramener Bella à forks. Sincerement je doute qu'ils arrivent à la retrouver dans cette ville. Je te laisse cher journal Alice m'appelle de nouveau et vaut mieux que je lui reponde avant qu'elle ne devienne folle.**

**  
7 Février 2010**

**Cher journal je n'y crois pas ils ont trouvé Bella en arrivant à peine en ville alors que moi cela faisait 2 jours que je la cherche et rien. Ils ont un plan tout simple pour essayé de la ramener avec nous aujourd'hui nous allons nous montré à elle un court instant juste le temps qu'elle nous reconnaisse et ensuite on disparais de son champ de vision tout en la suivant pour savoir ou elle dormait et ensuite aller la recuperé pendant qu'elle et la ramener à l'hotel en attendant l'avion pour rentré à Forks.**

**10 Février 2010**

**Cher journal j'ai le nez cassé, la joue en feu et surtout j'ai mal à l'entrejambe. J'ai lu le journal intime de Bella et elle ma surprise. Emmett a eu du mal à la retenir et moi je me suis une claque de la part de Alice, Renée, Rosalie et ma mère ensuite Jasper et Emmett m'ont donner un coup de pied dans les parties. Resultat des courses moi et j'ai mal, tout le monde est contre moi, Bella à du prendre un calmant contre son gré et maintenant on me change de chambre pour evité d'autre incident de se genre. Je comprend pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.**

**11 Février 2010**

**Cher Journal voilà une chanson que j'ecoute en boucle depuis que j'ai quitté Bella**

**_Ma fierté sous scellée  
Ma colère vaincue  
Ne plus se disperser  
Tu restes ma dévolue  
De nos éclats de voix  
Eparpillés  
Je les ai balayés  
Je veux te retrouver_**

**_{Refrain: }_**

**_Jusqu'au bout  
J'irai jusqu'au bout  
Pour te retrouver c'est le prix à payer _**

**_  
J'ai surmonté l'écueil de l'amertume  
Ma colère retombée  
Il faut te retrouver  
Ce qui semble parfois nous séparer  
Nous rapproche souvent  
Je veux te retrouver_**

**_{au Refrain x2}_**

**_Jusqu'au bout  
J'irai jusqu'au bout  
Pour te retrouvé c'est le prix a payer_**

**_Les mots ne sont que vent  
Nos tribures folie  
Ils exigent pourtant  
Nous blessent et nous détruisent  
Au regarde ma vie inachevée  
Me manque ta présence  
Car tu es ma moitié_**

**_En , en ,En ,en  
ouououououou...._**

**_(Refrain x2)  
Jusqu'au bout  
j'irais jusqu'au bout  
Pour te retrouvé c'est la prix a payer_**

**_Faisons place a nos coeur sentiment  
Dans température a coeur  
Reprenons la route des interrompu  
Notre Bonhneur_**

**_(Refrain)  
Es ou ka tan mwen  
Es ou ka tan mwen tan mwen... _**_  
**Es ou ka tan mwen tan mwen  
Es ou ka tan... en en..  
Es ou ka tan mwen tan mwen  
A zouk tan ....en en ...**_

_**Je veux te retrouvé  
Je veux te retouvé **_

_**(refrain x2)  
Jusqu'au bout  
J'irais jusqu'au bout  
Pour te retrouvé c'est le prix a payer**_


	9. Huitième chapitre

*¤*¤*huitième chapitre*¤*¤*

*¤*¤*Disclamer*¤*¤*

Ceci est une fan-fiction sur Twilight les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Je ne fait que les imaginés dans une situation différente de l'histoire originale. Ceci est une all human.

Couple: *Jasper/Alice*Emmett/Rosalie*Carlisle/Ésmée*

*¤*¤*Huitième Chapitre*¤*¤*

Ce journal appartient à Isabella Marie Lucie Swan

Née le 13 Septembre 1992

14 Février 2010

Cher journal je me sens pas bien aujourd'hui je n'arrete pas de vomir. Calisle ma fait une prise de sang et il aura les résultats dans trois jours.

je suis fatigué cher Journal je n'en peut plus, à chaque fois que j'essaie de dormir Edward me réveille avec sa musique sa m'ennerve.

Je suis chez les Cullen en ce moment. En revenant de Californie Charlie a demandé à Esmée si ils pouvaient m'accueillir à la Villa.

17 Février 2010

Cher journal je suis ...! Je n'arrive pas à l'écrire tellement je suis émue.

Je te laisse Edward à enfin arrêté de faire de la musique cela veut dire que je vais pouvoir dormir.

19 Février 2010

Cher journal Renée et Charlie sont venu me voir aujourd'hui. Ils ont appris la nouvelle hier, Carlisle les as appelés pour leurs dire.

Ils ont décidés de m'aider et de me soutenir quelque soit ma décision.

Je n'en croit pas mes yeux peut-être que je pourrais prendre un nouveau départ loin de Forks, loin d'Edward.

21 Février 2010

Cher journal j'ai mal au cœur Edward a passé des feuilles sous ma porte de chambre, ce sont les paroles d'une chanson.

Comment ose t-il pensé sa de moi? Depuis que je les ais lu je n'arrête pas de pleurer.

Comment faire pour qu'ils me laisse tranquille?

PS: Voila les feuilles qu'Edward ma laissé..

respire un bon coup

ne reste pas debout

ouvre tes yeux, j'te promets

que tu iras mieux

t'as reçu un grand coup

un coup de vie dans l'ventre

un coup de vent dans ta vie

mais reste calme je t'en supplie

juste au mauvais moment

une poussière d'ange t'es tombée dedans

tu f'rais une super maman

mais pas maintenant

non pas maintenant

un p'tit colimaçon

t'a pris pour sa maison

c'est pas une fille, pas un garçon

pas un bélier ni un poisson

oublie ça, c'est pas possible

tu perdrais l'équilibre

prends ma main je t'emmène loin

on s'ra d'retour demain matin

juste au mauvais moment

une poussière d'ange t'es tombée dedans

tu f'rais une super maman

mais pas maintenant

non pas maintenant

on s'en va reporter

l'ange dans ses souliers

il s'est trompé, mais c'est pas grave

il peut revenir si tu reste sage

juste au mauvais moment

une poussière d'ange t'es tombée dedans

tu f'rais une super maman

mais pas maintenant

non pas maintenant

juste au mauvais moment

une poussière d'ange t'es tombée dedans

tu f'rais une super maman

mais pas maintenant

non pas maintenant

1er Mars 2010

Cher journal cela fait une semaine que je n'est pas écrit dans tes pages et j'en suis désolée.

Carlisle m'as dit que j'était en état de choc, je suis resté prostré dans mon lit, je ne manger rien et je pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement.

J'ai fait une chute dans l'escalier et j'ai dégringolé les trois étages de la maison.

Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que des mains m'ont poussé mais je ne sais pas qui a fait sa.

Mon cher ami j'ai perdu mon bébé à cause de sa. J'ai perdu une partie de moi; un être que j'était sensé protégé et que j'aimais déjà d'un amour inconditionnel!

Que deviendrais-je maintenant? Alice et Rose sont venu me voir hier, elle n'ont pas parlé mais juste pleurées avec moi et sa ma fait un peu de bien.

Je te laisse cher journal, elles reviennent me voir aujourd'hui et elles m'ont promis de s'occuper de moi.


	10. Neuvième Chapitre

**_*¤*¤*Neuvième chapitre*¤*¤*_**

**_*¤*¤*Disclamer*¤*¤*_**

**_Ceci est une fan-fiction sur Twilight les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fait que les imaginés dans une situation différente de l'histoire originale. Ceci est une all human. Couple: *Jasper/Alice*Emmett/Rosalie*Carlisle/Ésmée*_**

**_*¤*¤*Neuvième Chapitre*¤*¤*_**

**_Ce journal appartient à Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_**

**_Née le 25 Juillet 1992_**

**_15 Février 2010_**

**_Cher journal j'en ai marre Bella habite à la maison et je ne peut pas la voir. Je joue du piano toute la journée pour lui montré combien je l'aime mais Jasper et Emmett m'ont dit d'arrêter parce que je leurs tapé sur les nerfs._**

**_18 Février 2010_**

**_Cher journal Bella est enceinte! J'ai du mal à y croire. Bien sur que je suis content, peut être que cet enfant va l'aider à quitter ces addictions mais une chose est sur je l'aiderais, enfin si elle me laisse faire. Je n'ais pas envie que Bella soit seule dans un moment pareil. Si tu savait cher Journal comme je l'aime._**

**_20 Février 2010_**

**_Cher journal hier Laureen Mallory est venu me voir. Elle espère que je vais sortir avec elle et elle ma menacée de faire du mal à Bella si je ne faisait pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, bien sur je l'ais virée de la maison, mais elle m'inquiète quand même. Et j'ai remarqué que les paroles d'une chanson que j'avais étudié il y a longtemps en cours de chant on disparu._**

**_22 Février 2010_**

**_Cher Journal j'ai peur pour Bella elle vient de tomber dans l'escalier juste après que Laureen Mallory soit parti de ma chambre... Elle a menacé de nouveaux par rapport à Bella et je suis sur que c'est elle qui a fait tomber Bella dans les escaliers mais je ne peut rien dire sinon Laureen ma promis de dire à tout le Monde que Bella c'est drogué._**

**_2 Mars 2010_**

**_Cher Journal Bella c'est réveillée hier. Depuis qu'elle était tombé je joué cette chanson en boucle jusqu'à que Alice me demande d'arrêté parce que Bella venait de se réveillait et qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose._**

**_Andréa_**

**_Vivo per lei da quando sai_**

**_La prima volta l'ho incontrata_**

**_Non mi ricordo come ma_**

**_Mi è entrata dentro e c'è restata_**

**_Vivo per lei perchè mi fa_**

**_Vibrare forte l'anima_**

**_Vivo per lei e non è un peso_**

**_Hélène_**

**_Je vis pour elle depuis toujours_**

**_Qu'elle me déchire ou qu'elle soit tendre_**

**_Elle me dessine, après l'amour_**

**_Un arc en ciel dans notre chambre_**

**_Elle est musique et certains jours_**

**_Quand notre coeur se fait trop lourd_**

**_Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous porter secours_**

**_Andréa_**

**_E'una musa che ci invita_**

**_Hélène_**

**_Elle vivra toujours en moi a_**

**_Andréa_**

**_Attraverso un pianoforte la morte è_**

**_Lontana io vivo per lei_**

**_Hélène_**

**_Je vis pour elle jour après jour_**

**_Quand ses accords en moi se fondent_**

**_C'est ma plus belle histoire d'amour_**

**_Ensemble_**

**_è un pugno che no fa mai male_**

**_Andrèa_**

**_Vivo per lei lo so mi fa_**

**_Girare di città città_**

**_Soffrire un po ma almeno io vivo_**

**_Hélène_**

**_Je serai perdu sans elle_**

**_Andréa_**

**_Vivo per lei dentro gli hotels_**

**_Hélène_**

**_Je suis triste et je l'appelle_**

**_Andréa_**

**_Vivo per lei nel vortice_**

**_Ensemble_**

**_Attraverso la mia voce_**

**_Si espande e amore produce_**

**_Andréa_**

**_Vivo per lei nient'altro ho_**

**_E quanti altri incontrero_**

**_Che como me hanno scritto in viso_**

**_Io vivo per lei_**

**_Ensemble_**

**_Io vivo per lei_**

**_Andréa_**

**_Sopra un palco o contro ad un muro_**

**_Hélène_**

**_Elle nous rassemble encore tu vois_**

**_Andréa_**

**_anche in un domani duro_**

**_Hélène_**

**_J'existe enfin je sais pourquoi_**

**_Ensemble_**

**_Ogni giorno_**

**_Una conquista_**

**_La protagonista sarà sempre_**

**_Andréa_**

**_Vivo per lei perchè oramai_**

**_Io non ho altra via d'uscita_**

**_Perchè la musica lo sai_**

**_Davevo non l'ho mai tradita_**

**_Hélène_**

**_Elle est musique, elle a des ailes_**

**_Elle m'a donné la clef du ciel_**

**_Qui m'ouvre enfin les portes du soleil_**

**_J'existe par elle_**

**_Andréa_**

**_Vivo per lei la musica / J'existe pour elle Hélène_**

**_Andréa Vivo per lei è unica / Elle est toi et moi Hélène_**

**_Ensemble_**

**_Io vivo per lei_**

**_Io vivo per lei_**

**_Une heure plus tard Alice et Rose m'ont demandé que je joue une autre chanson.. Elle me fit mal au coeur.._**

**_Hélène_**

**_Ce n'est jamais qu'une histoire_**

**_Comme celle de milliers de gens_**

**_Mais voilà c'est mon histoire_**

**_Et bien sûr c'est différent_**

**_On essaie, on croit pouvoir_**

**_Oublier avec le temps_**

**_On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec_**

**_Laura_**

**_Forse non sei stato mai_**

**_Il presente che vorrei_**

**_E sbagliavo a fare tuoi_**

**_Quei progetti solo miei_**

**_Ma ho imparato a dire no_**

**_All'illusione che ci sei_**

**_Per vivere il ricordo che ho di noi_**

**_Ensemble_**

**_On a plusieurs vies_**

**_Mais une seule grande histoire de coeur_**

**_Quand l'amour s'enfuit,_**

**_il n'y a jamais de vainqueur_**

**_Si on pouvait tout refaire_**

**_Balayer nos erreurs_**

**_On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec_**

**_Laura_**

**_Per ogni viaggio che faro?_**

**_Per ogni abbraccio che darai_**

**_So che mi proteggero?_**

**_Ma non dimentichero mai_**

**_Hélène_**

**_J'attendais une autre chance,_**

**_Je ne l'ai pas vue venir_**

**_On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec_**

**_Ensemble_**

**_On a plusieurs vies_**

**_Mais une seule grande histoire de coeur_**

**_Quand l'amour s'enfuit,_**

**_il n'y a jamais de vainqueur_**

**_Si on pouvait tout refaire_**

**_Balayer nos erreurs_**

**_On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec_**

**_Hélène_**

**_Quand tu lui disais : « je t'aime »_**

**_Tu entendais pour la vie_**

**_Ensemble_**

**_On n'oublie jamais rien_**

**_Laura_**

**_So che mi proteggero?_**

**_Ma non dimentichero mai_**

**_Ensemble_**

**_On n'oublie jamais rien_**

**_Hélène_**

**_C'est toujours le même problème_**

**_On croit ce qu'on a envie_**

**_Ensemble_**

**_On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec?_**

**_On a plusieurs vies_**

**_Mais une seule grande histoire de coeur_**

**_Quand l'amour s'enfuit,_**

**_il n'y a jamais de vainqueur_**

**_Si on pouvait tout refaire_**

**_Balayer nos erreurs_**

**_On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec_**

**_On a plusieurs vies_**

**_Mais une seule grande histoire de coeur_**

**_Quand l'amour s'enfuit,_**

**_il n'y a jamais de vainqueur_**

**_Si on pouvait tout refaire_**

**_Balayer nos erreurs_**

**_On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec_**

**_Laura_**

**_Per vivere il ricordo che ho di noi_**

**_Hélène_**

**_On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec_**


	11. Dixième chapitre

_***¤*¤***__**Dixième chapitre**__***¤*¤***_

_***¤*¤***__**Disclamer**__***¤*¤***_

_**Ceci est une fan-fiction sur Twilight les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fait que les imaginés dans une situation différente de l'histoire originale. Ceci est une all human. Couple: *Jasper/Alice*Emmett/Rosalie*Carlisle/Ésmée***_

_***¤*¤***__**Dixième Chapitre**__***¤*¤***_

_*****__**Lycée de Fork, 3 mars 2010, Forks, États de**_

_**Washington, États-Unis**__*****_

_**Les élèves ont eue une mauvaise surprise en arrivant ce matin en cours, des photos étaient accrochées un peu partout dans le lycée et elles montraient toutes une Bella Swan **_

_**amaigri et avec un teint maladif et un titre rouge sur fond noir disait :**_

_**« Moi Bella Swan je suis une droguée et une prostituée ».**_

_**Plusieurs élèves se demandaient si ce que disait les photos était vrai ou si c'était une rumeur**_

_**pour nuire à Bella. Personne n'avait remarqué que Laureen Mallory marché d'un pas de conquérante**_

_**et un sourire plaqué sur ces lèvres.**_

_*****__**Bureau du Chérif, 3 mars 2010, Forks, États de**_

_**Washington, États-Unis**__*****_

_**Charlie Swan venait juste d'arrivait que sa secrétaire lui signala que le lycée voulait le voir.**_

_**S'en suivit un dialogue ou il promit de passer pendant sa pause déjeuner.**_

_**Il prenait sont café quand il vit les enfants Cullen arrivait complètement paniquer. **_

_**Une feuille dans la main, quand il vit la photo son visage passa par plusieurs teinte de couleur**_

_**avant de s'arrêter sur un camaïeu de rouge, vert et blanc. **_

_**« -C'est quoi cette photo ?**_

_**-C'etait affiché partout dans le lycée quand on est arrivé ce matin.**_

_**-Et qui est-ce le responsable de sa ?**_

_**-On sait pas même si Alice a une petite idée.**_

_**-Alice dans mon bureau s'il te plait, les autres retourné chez vous et **_

_**parlez en à Carlisle et Esmée avant d'en parler à Bella..**_

_**(…)**_

_**-Alors Alice dis moi qui a fait sa.**_

_**-Laureen Mallory, elle est venu menacé Edward de faire du mal **_

_**à Bella si il ne sortait pas avec elle et je pense que c'est elle qui à **_

_**poussé Bella dans les escaliers.**_

_**-Comment tu sais sa ?**_

_**-Edward à un journal ou il à écrit que Laureen l'a menacé**_

_**et ou il a remarqué que Bella est tombé dans l'escaliers**_

_**juste au moment ou Laureen sortait de sa chambre.**_

_**-Bon je crois que Laureen va avoir quelques problèmes »**_

_*****__**Lycée de Fork, 3 mars 2010, Forks, États de**_

_**Washington, États-Unis**__*****_

_**Le chérif arriva au lycée et demanda à l'accueil ou se trouvé Laureen Mallory**_

_**à cette heure ci de la matinée et alla directement dans sa salle.**_

_**« -Laureen Mallory je vous arrêtes pour atteinte à la vie privée et mise en **_

_**danger de la vie d'autrui ainsi que pour incitation à la haine caractérisé.**_

_**-Quoi mais j'ai rien fait moi.**_

_**-On en discuteras au poste allez en route. **_

_**-C'est Edward qui ma balancé, hein, j'en suis sur que c'est lui.**_

_**-Ben non en fait mais tu viens de reconnaître les fait rien que par cette phrase.**_

_**-Oui c'est sa vous avez rien contre moi.**_

_**-Si on à la preuve que c'est toi qui à fait le photomontage affiché dans tout le**_

_**lycée, ainsi que les menaces faites à Edward et par déduction que c'est toi**_

_**qui à poussé Bella dans les escaliers.**_

_**-J'en ait rien à foutre d'elle au fait j'espère qu'elle à perdu son bâtard**_

_**sa fera un déchet de l'humanité en moins sur la terre.**_

_**- **__**Au fait Laureen, tous ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous **_

_**au tribunal. »**_


	12. Note

Bonjour tout le monde ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre desolé.

J'ai une fiction sur skyblog que j'ai arrêtez pour faute d'inspiration si quelqu'un veut la reprendre sa me ferait plaisir.

Voici le lien pour la lire. http:/ www . [xwxlacademiexwx] . skyrock . com/


End file.
